Ho ho ho!
by hisluv
Summary: It's Christmas, and Kai's determined to prove that Santa exists oneshot


Ho Ho Ho!

_**Key**_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

_**The key does not always apply to all fics**_

**A/N- **I originally intended to write this last Christmas, but never got around to it. Recently the papers have said it's less than twenty weeks until Christmas, and I felt like writing it, so I did. Not set at any particular point. OOC.

**Disclaimer- **don't own nuffink!

Kai waited. He would wait all night if he had to, hidden around the corner where the door to the living room was- the living room that held the Christmas tree- lavishly decorated with glass fairies, the bulbs shoved up their backsides, and baubles boasting Tala's face. The mantelpiece held stockings for everyone staying at Tala's home for the holiday- which was just about everyone Kai knew. Tala's stocking reached the floor and carried on going- it was big enough to fit all of Santa himself. And that was why Kai was here. He was determined to prove that Santa Claus existed- no one else believed him. But Kai had a plan to show them all.

First he'd wait until he came down the chimney and delivered the presents (very important), then he would grab Tala's stocking, throw it over Santa's head, and trap him in it.

Though, right now, Kai really had to go. He had been drinking coffee all night to keep him up, and while it didn't make him hyper, it played havoc with his bladder.

Job done, Kai hurried back, and froze, someone was in the living room!

"Okay, so everyone understand?"

Tala had to make Kai see that Santa didn't exist- he didn't even know why he believed in it. It's not like they got presents or were told stories at the abbey, and he was seventeen years old! Too old to believe in fairy tales.

The plan was to have Ian look out until Kai left his post. Then, dressed as Santa Claus, Tala would put out all the presents (which he was planning on doing, anyway, seeing as it was his house). When Kai saw Tala underneath the suit he would realize that Santa was only ever someone dressed up and pretending- he didn't exist. He would then realise that the presents come from friends and not from Santa.

When Kai rushed off to the bathroom, Tala dragged the sack with the presents after him, to put them under the tree. Good job his front room was forty feet high, and the same dimensions wide and long- it made it able for a big tree and room for everyone's presents and still have some gaps for people to sit down in.

Suddenly, he heard a sound at the doorway and turned around.

Kai uttered a 'hah!' and ran into the room, giving chase to Santa who also turned and ran, but ended up tripping over Tala's stocking. Yanking it off the nail, Kai opened it up and scooped Santa into it, tying a neat knot on the top.

He ran to the hallway and shouted for everyone to come see.

Of course, everyone was already awake, in on Tala's plan, so they were quick to get there. All-Starz, White Tigers, Bladebreakers, Majestics, and Blitzkrieg Boys not to mention a handful of other people, crowded through the doorway (Ray with video camera in hand) to watch Kai unveil Tala.

Untying the knot, Kai practically hopped in glee- he was about to prove Santa's existence. If they didn't believe that, then he would look on the roof- the reindeer were bound to be there!

He dropped the stocking around Santa and pulled at the hat, and then the beard (which came off to his surprise). Kai stared in shock.

**_Here it comes_**, Tala said to himself. **_Now he'll _finally_ stop believing in Santa Claus._**

"Oh my god!" yelled Kai.

**_Yes! Come on, Kai, say it!_ **Tala thought at him.

"Tala is Santa Claus in disguise!"

Tala sighed.

**A/N- **you like? Originally it was meant to be he didn't believe, and then he did at the end, but it didn't seem to want to go that way.


End file.
